Second chances
by CharlieWise
Summary: McGee's Ticket connections seemed somewhere important, so we decided to use it. co-authored with PurpleJelloTIVA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was co-authored by the amazing: PurpleJelloTIVA.**

Tony was sitting anxiously behind his desk. He had finished his paperwork half an hour ago and was waiting for Ziva to finish hers. She had used her gun in a car chase earlier and had to file an extra report, so it was taking her slightly longer than usual to finish.

Ziva let out a sigh and in her frustration threw a pen at Tony's head. He had been getting under her skin all day. He was acting more like a nine year old on a sugar rush than an NCIS Special Agent. Normally she found it endearing and it would make her laugh, but the stress of the latest case, together with his annoying antics, were getting on her nerves.

Tony caught the pen, a clear sign to Ziva that he was done with his paperwork. She looked up at him and he smiled at her brightly, clearly impressed with himself for catching the pen. Ziva had been hell bent on giving him a clear _can you stop being so annoying stare _but failed miserably and ended up sending him a small smile back.

"You almost done?" Tony asked.

"Yes and you?" Ziva responded.

"Almost, just dotting my I's and so on." Tony answered pretending to find a typo and correcting it.

Ziva looked at him, wondering why he hadn't gone home yet. "I should be done in 10 minutes or so." This got her an even brighter smile in return and she figured that he was waiting for her. Something he had being doing more and more of lately.

Tony's eyes shot to the bottom right of his computer screen. It read 5:32 PM which meant they should make it easily. He opened his backpack and checked if he still had the envelope McGee handed him this morning.

-TIVA-

"So can you do it?" Tony asked looking around the bullpen for anyone listening in.

"Why do you want two tickets for the opera anyway?" McGee asked.

"None of your business McNosy." Tony answered.

"Isn't that one of the big three though?" McGee responded unphased by the name calling, after all McGee had almost heard them all by now.

"Who says it's for a date?" Tony responded trying to keep him from nosing around to much.

"Well, you want me to believe you're going with a friend to the opera." McGee asked.

"Yes." Tony answered quickly.

"You don't even like the opera, so why would you get tickets to go see it? You only buy tickets for things you don't like if you want impress a woman." McGee responded looking up at Tony.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm doing it for other reasons McGee, like trying to broaden my own interests." Tony answered.

"By going to the opera?" McGee asked again.

"Yes! Now can you do it or not?" Tony asked.

"Do what?" Ziva asked appearing behind Tony, catching Tony by surprise, something he would never quite get used to.

"Nothing." Tony said quickly and shot McGee a look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Tony asked me for tickets." McGee said laughingly.

"Tickets for what?" Ziva asked.

McGee opened his mouth to respond, when Gibbs came in barging through the bull pen declaring that there had been another murder. Ziva quickly lost interest in Tony's ticket quest and moved to her desk to grab her gear and head with the rest of the team into the elevator.

-TIVA-

That had been a close one. He had not wanted Ziva to know that he got tickets to the opera. He did not want her to get the wrong impression. They were at a good place now, and Tony liked the direction they were heading in. For those on the outside looking in, it may have looked like small baby steps but for them it felt like huge leaps towards their final destination.

It had not been easy for Tony to open up about his personal life. He was sure that it wasn't much different for Ziva. They kept there lives and mostly their emotions very private and sharing them with each other was scarier than anything else he had done in his life. For some reason though it did not feel so daunting. He trusted her with everything he was telling her.

He was brought back from his thoughts by Ziva declaring that she was finished with her work. Tony made a big show out of typing one last word before declaring the same. They both looked at Gibbs at the same time.

Gibbs looked up at them before saying; "Go on, go home, you've been here for three days straight."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other not having to be told to go home twice, especially if it was 17 minutes before the end of the work day. With their luck a Navy officer would be found dead within those 17 minutes.

"Thanks Boss, see you tomorrow Probie." Tony said as he gathered his things.

"Have a good night; Gibbs, McGee." Ziva said as she picked up her belongings and put on her coat.

"So, Ziva any plans for tonight?" Tony asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"No, I was thinking about having an early dinner and then maybe read a good book." Ziva responded smiling sideways.

"You know..." Tony started but then stopped.

"Yes?" Ziva asked as she pressed the button of the elevator.

"Well I was thinking... You know... You told me... I just... You missed it last time... So I thought... Well... You know..." Tony answered, not finding the words to get it right. Not sure if this was such a good idea after all.

"... Spit it, DiNozzo." Ziva said as the familiar ding of the elevator went off and the doors opened.

Tony took a deep sigh and took the blue envelope out of his backpack. "Spill it, not spit it."

"Whatever." Ziva responded as she walked into the elevator.

"I got us tickets to the opera." Tony responded, waiving the blue envelope in the air and Ziva smiled at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

McGee looked as Tony entered the elevator with a smile on his face. The blue envelope that he had handed Tony this morning was the last thing he saw before the doors closed. He looked back at his computer screen and the unfinished paperwork he still had to do. For some reason it didn't seem as boring anymore, because when he finished he could go down to Abby's lab and tell her what he had just witnessed. He would definitely get a warm Abby reception for delivering this news.

"You got us tickets? Ziva asked a little confused.

"Well yeah, I mean. you didn't get to go last time and I felt bad not being able to get you tickets last time so..." Tony said trailing off

"Because you felt bad you spent a lot of money on tickets now?" Ziva asked enjoying pushing his buttons after his childish behavior had pushed hers all day.

Tony was getting a bit anxious again. He still wasn't sure if Ziva was open to the idea and just mocking him or worse if she was trying to let him down gently. "Well I wanted to make you happy. We've been through a rough time lately and you deserve some time to enjoy and relive some good memories." Tony said scratching the back of his neck.

After that comment ,the unshed tears in Ziva's eyes became even more apparent and Tony was almost a hundred percent sure he had screwed up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep."

Ziva smiled at him, realizing for the first time since her father passed away that she could also have good memories of her family. Those that did not bring up violence or images of a broken family. "You did not overstep Tony."

"I didn't?" Tony asked not remembering the last time a woman made him so confused about everything. He was usually so confident about these things.

"No, you did not." Ziva answered smiling at him.

"So does this mean you want to go to the opera with me tonight?" Tony asked as the elevator stopped at the parking garage.

"Tony DiNozzo are you asking me out on a date?" Ziva answered, deciding to push his buttons one more time.

Tony froze just outside the elevator, adrenaline shooting through his bloodstream as he tried to figure out what the right answer was.

"_I thought we could just go as friends."_

"_Well it's the new us, maybe this is part of that new us."_

"_Yes, Ziva David I'm asking you out on a date."_

None of these really seemed to fit though, but Tony realized he had to come up with an answer pretty soon because Ziva was now looking at him expectantly. She had not expected the question to throw him completely, and right now he looked postively terrified.

"Well my Ninja, I was hoping you would give me a second chance to ask you out." Tony answered and Ziva's eyes widened in shock.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, or what you would like to see happening with McGee's ticket connections**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of you asked us to continue so we did. Thank you to all off you who have reviewed as a member or as guest!**

Tony tried to keep his eyes open as well as blocking out the song,_ if you could call it that?_ that was coming from the figure on stage. He figured that it was not really appropriate to either stick his fingers in his ear or put some earplugs in. Beside he wanted to share this with Ziva, he just had no idea that it would be so boring. He figured it would be like a musical but with different type of songs. The fact that he did not like musicals should have been his first clue that going to the opera was not a smart idea.

To try and clear his head of the the screeching high pitch sound that was coming out of the mouth of the singer on the podium, his eyes started to wander to his immediate surroundings. Even though he had dressed up specifically, he was still one of the most underdressed people there. Most of the men were wearing tuxedo's or at least three piece suits. He was wearing an average suit and did not feel like wearing a tie. All the woman were wearing their finest dresses. The older lady next to him had so many sparkles that he was almost positive that she could be considered a light source.

Then his eyes landed on Ziva and he took in her appearance, she was stunning. She was wearing a sea blue dress, it wasn't anything special but it looked like it was made for her. It hugged her curves perfectly and made her face look radiant. She had opened the door for him when he came to pick her up and he was speechless. She always looked beautiful to him but he had not expected her to transform from kick ass special agent ninja to the absolutely breathtaking beautiful creature that was now sitting next to him.

Her eyes were wide with joy and awe at what was happening before her on stage. They had great seats they were sitting on the first row of the balcony and if you were paying attention (which Tony had given up on after seven minutes) you could follow everything that happened on stage without any problem. Ziva's facial expression changed as the tone of the song shifted from sad to even sadder and Tony found his view much more alluring than anything happening on stage.

"Stop staring and pay attention." Ziva spoke softly.

For a moment he considered replying but that would draw her attention away from the opera and he did not want that. It was after all her that he was here for her and not himself so he let go of a sigh and turned his head back towards the stage. The music changed again, urgency became more apparent in the music and suddenly Ziva grabbed his hand.

He looked from his hand back to Ziva and saw unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at the stage. When Tony looked back at the stage he saw no difference than when he looked 10 minutes ago before his attention started wandering to his partner. The only difference was that the man singing was currently on his knees instead of standing upright. He couldn't care less about what happened on the stage as he turned his hand so that he could interlace his fingers with Ziva's.

She still hadn't let go of his hand after 10 minutes and he decided that maybe going to the opera wasn't so bad after all. The feeling of her hand in his was enough to get through the time left. It couldn't take that long anymore right? He'd been sitting here for an hour already.

Tony could not have been more wrong with that thought. It took another hour before the curtains closed. He was about to get up and gather up all his belongings as he heard the elderly woman next to him speak.

"I can't wait for the second half, it was so beautiful." The elderly woman said to what Tony guessed was her husband.

Tony groaned inwardly having not expected a second half. "You want to get something to drink?" Tony asked Ziva who nodded gratefully. They stood up and let go of each others hand simultaneously. His hand felt cold the minute it left Ziva's and Tony realized he missed the feeling already.

Tony listened to Ziva as she spoke about everything that happened in the first half. He was quite surprised about how much had happened. The only things he got was that the guy who sang while on his knees was dead. What else had happened he had no clue.

The lights in the theater flickered and Tony looked around in confusion and with a flicker of hope. Maybe if the lights went out the rest of the performance would be cancelled. "It means the second half will start in 10 minutes." Ziva explained to him and Tony could not help but smile at the excitement that was evident in her eyes.

"I'm just gong to go to the ladies room." Ziva said softly as she took her last sip of champagne. "I'll meet you back in our seats?"

"Sure." Tony responded drinking the rest of his champagne, before making his way towards his seat. He smiled at the elderly woman as he sat down and checked his phone. Secretly hoping that Gibbs would have called with a new case. No such luck.

"I find it very sweet of you to bring your girlfriend to the opera even though you clearly don't enjoy it." The elderly woman commented as she prodded him in the side with her elbow.

Tony smiled softly at the woman realizing they must have really looked like a couple. "Anything for her. Just don't tell her I'm not enjoying it. I think I've managed to play it well so far"

"Awh young love." The woman responded and then quickly winked at him as she saw Ziva approach. "Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Ziva asked as she sat down.

"Nothing." Tony answered quickly as he tried to charm his way out of this, with his best smile.

"Has he been bothering you ma'am?" Ziva asked to the elderly woman.

"No he only asked me to keep it a secret that he thought you look absolutely radiant tonight and that he felt like the luckiest man on the planet by being here with you." The woman said and Tony's eyes went wide. Not that what the woman said wasn't the truth, but he and Ziva weren't in a place he could say that kind of things to her. Maybe he should have told the woman Ziva wasn't his girlfriend but he had not seen the harm in it at the time.

Ziva looked from the woman to Tony and back. Tony could either do two things play along with the elderly woman or tell Ziva the truth that he was bored out of his mind. The first one might scare her off a little, the second one though would probably result in her saying they could leave and he would never have the possibility to take her to the opera again, as well as hurting her feelings.

"I figured you deserved to know." The elderly woman said as all the lights dimmed.

Tony looked back from the smiling elderly woman to Ziva. She was smiling softly at him and ducked her head slightly. "You should have told me yourself Tony." She said before turning her head back towards the stage where the curtains opened.

Tony smiled to himself and just before the woman walking towards the center of the stage could start singing he bent towards Ziva.

"You look absolutely radiant tonight Ziva, I'm the luckiest man on the planet for being able to be here with you." Tony murmured softly in her ear.

Ziva laughed airily at him and took a hold of his hand again as she shook her head. "Thank you." She whispered.

Tony looked at her, not sure if she was smiling because of the compliment or because of his antics. But he figured both were a good thing as he felt the warmth of her hand in his.

-TIVA-

Tony had survived the opera, he wasn't sure he would have if it hadn't been for Ziva sitting next to him. At least that way he could every so often look at her and her reaction to the story unfolding and he wasn't bored for a few minutes. They were now sitting on the steps in front of Ziva's apartment building. Not really talking about anything specify, both not ready for the night to end and so they kept the conversation flowing.

They had moved from the opera, to Abby's latest tattoo, to Ducky, to a movie and back to the opera again. They didn't usually talk like this but they were both a bit afraid that if they would run out of topics to discuss, the night would be over.

"Thank you." Ziva suddenly said out of nowhere.

"For what?" Tony asked his voice still full of happiness.

"For tonight." Ziva answered, Tony wanted to respond but Ziva stopped him placing her hand on his arm. "Let me finish. You made sure I could go to the opera, around thanksgiving. Even though you couldn't get tickets you made sure I could still go. In spirit at least. As I closed my eyes then I truly did believe for one moment that Tali was there with me." Ziva paused there, wanting to gather her thoughts for a moment.

"And now you bought me tickets and sat through the whole thing even though you were so extremely bored." Ziva said and Tony pulled a face somewhere in between confusion and an apology for him being so disinterested in the opera.

"I thought about going to the opera myself. You know after my father died, but I figured it would only bring up memories of him and Tali and not the good kind of memories. But now, with you..." Ziva said not knowing how to continue.

"Don't worry about it Ziva. I understand. It's what any good partner would do." Tony responded shrugging his shoulders. Trying to not make it a big deal, he did not handle big deals well.

"Is it though?" Ziva asked. "McGee would not take me to the opera and he's a good partner too. yes?"

"That's not the same thing." Tony tried to explain as he felt the a drop of water come from the sky and hit his hand.

"Why is it not Tony?" Ziva asked trying to make sense of what was happening between them.

"Because McGee is McGee, just like he's always been and we have the new us." Tony answered hoping it would be enough. He did not know what to tell her, he did not know how to explain what they were, right there in that moment.

"What does that mean the new us? I thought I knew, but I am not so sure anymore." Ziva asked as she looked up at him. Seeing the same confusion in his eyes reflecting back at her.

"I don't know Ziva, I just know that I like where we're going." Tony answered trying to find someway to make it all clear in his head. This time feeling two drops of water hitting his face and seeing one fall down on Ziva's cheek.

"But where are we going, what are we doing?" Ziva queried and once again Tony was at a loss for words. Not sure if he should push or pull back. Put all his cards on the table or just fold. Take a deep plunge into the unknown or crawl back within his own comfort zone. A flash of light filled the air and the sky rolled with thunder, the next thing he knew the rain was pouring down on him and he decided to just go for it.

"What are we doing?" He asked appearing more confident than he felt and stood up offering his hand. "Dance with me."

Ziva smiled at him, he saw the rain falling on her face and her perfectly applied eyeliner began to smudge around her eyes. He didn't care, she took his hand and started dancing. He began by swaying quickly side to side and Ziva soon joined in, Tony twirling and ducking her at every opportunity. Anyone who was looking at the pair right now, must have thought they were crazy. Slowly but steadily the music Tony imagined in his head slowed in speed and were filled with softer tones. Their more upbeat dance moves became small shuffling of the feet as he pulled her close. Her head now resting on his shoulder, her hand in his and her other hand resting above his steadily beating heart while his other arm was around her middle.

The perplexity and anxiety she had felt moments ago was gone. The need for answers of where they were heading were no longer present. She was just enjoying being here with him. No questions about why this felt so right, just seeking pleasure in being in his arms. No thoughts of what would happen if anyone found out. No worries that what they had, would blow up in their faces. They just were.

Ziva shivered slightly and noticed the rain was starting to seep through her thin jacket. She was torn between not wanting to catch a cold but also not wanting to let go. To face the world again. She lifted her head of his shoulder and looked up at him. He felt her move and looked down at her. She was grinning up at him and he couldn't help but grin back at her. He slowly bent down as he felt her shiver.

"Maybe you should go inside, you're shivering." Tony whispered but did not move.

Ziva looked up into his hazel eyes. Searching for what it was that he wanted. His eyes were warm and inviting and she wanted to drown in them. Just as she was about to make a take the first step, she caught the feeling that she had waited a second too long. A small flash of doubt and uncertainty flickered through his eyes and she lost her resolve.

"How about a cup of tea." Ziva asked as she took a step back and Tony's arm fell from around her middle.

Tony slapped himself mentally, why couldn't his mind just stop working. Why did he have to think about the repercussions? Why did he worry that Gibbs might not approve? Why did he not have his old 'rules are meant to be broken' mentality anymore? Why did Gibbs saying Rule 12 pop up in his mind, right at that very moment? "A cup of tea would be nice." Tony answered with a slightly forced smile.

**A/N: Okay there is one more chapter and it will be up soon. Let us know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this really is the last chapter of second chances. I hope you enjoy it.**

Ziva handed him his cup of tea as she sat down next to him. The mood had shifted a bit, the careless act of him whispering that she looked gorgeous during the opera felt like it was days ago. He suddenly felt like when he first showed her the pictures of him and his mother. Not sure quite what would happen next. Now he didn't have any pictures, he only had his thoughts. Thoughts that were slowly spiraling out of control.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked, Tony had not said anything since she offered to hang up his coat, which was quite unusual.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tony said glancing at her sideways.

"You are thinking about something really hard." Ziva pointed out, she recognized his furrowed brow. The lines it would make when he was trying to figure something out.

He smiled at her, feeling a mix of emotions about the fact that she knew him so well. "Ziva?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"This new us..." Tony started but trailed off.

Ziva put her hand on his arm, much like she had done earlier that evening and gave it a squeeze of encouragement. Tony let go of another sigh and tried again.

"This new us, you know baring our souls and stuff." He began and she nodded at him. "Do you think it's working?"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, that's the problem." Tony said dropping his head for a moment.

"I keep trying to figure out where it's going. What we want from it and I just keep... I just get stuck." Tony said, sighing almost in defeat.

"I am the same." Ziva said softly, stroking his arm with her thumb.

"Do you know where you want us to go?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at him, her heart swelling in anticipation, she knew what she wanted, but was always too afraid to voice it out loud. "Yes." She whispered.

"Me too." Tony answered.

"Good." Ziva responded.

"Things just keep getting into the way." Tony pushed on.

"Things?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, things, thoughts."

"Oh." Ziva responded, the only response she could muster.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked, turning towards her. Ziva just nodded and waited for him to start.

"If nothing was in the way. If there were no rules, no other people, no work, no baggage. Just us. Would that make a difference, would that change things?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but it's not just us." Ziva answered and Tony let nodded sternly. He was out of ideas. Too afraid of screwing things up. They made a big thing out of it and he did not know how to deal with that.

Ziva saw the look of defeat in his eyes and figured that if she wanted something to change she had to push forward. "Tony I really enjoyed going to the opera with you." This lifted his spirits a little bit but Ziva went on. "And just now, outside dancing in the rain. The jumping around and dancing slowly it just felt right."

That was when Tony realized what they had done today. They had gone to the opera, they had danced in the rain. There was only one thing missing.

"This thing with the Opera, and outside just then, dancing in the rain, that's two of the big three right there," Tony declared, his voice holding steady. Ziva looked at him a small smile appearing on her face as she saw that all the pieces were fitting together for him.

"And I want nothing more than to say to you right now, that tomorrow we will drive up to the coast and have a picnic on the beach," Tony continued, not really sure where this new found confidence had come from. It just was all so clear suddenly.

"If we just do that, we'll skip right past the dating part, past the part where Gibb's rules apply and we can truly just be us, the new us, you and me"

Tony stopped, not really sure what more he wanted to say. He was pretty sure he had just said everything he had wanted to say since they got stuck in the elevator. When he realized for the first time what he wanted what he'd been looking for the last 3 years. It wasn't exactly how he thought he would get it all out, it hadn't exactly been the most eloquent of speeches.

He looked at Ziva, her eyes were big and full of curiosity and surprise just like earlier this evening when he had asked her for a second chance. It was then that he realized what he'd asked her. He didn't just asked her out, he asked her to start something between them. He had asked her to be his, to be in a committed relationship.

"Yes" Ziva stated simply.

"What?" Tony questioned. Not sure if he had heard her right.

"Yes I will go to the beach with you, yes I will not break rule number twelve with you and yes I will skip right past the dating part… with you." Ziva spoke, her eyes never breaking contact with Tony's.

-TIVA-

The following Monday, Tony sat once again at his desk, whilst Ziva typed furiously on her keyboard. Tony couldn't help but smile as he thought about the previous weekend. It had been a bit awkward when he picked her up the next morning. He had not been sure of what to do, they had decided to skip the dating part so technically they were in a relationship and if you pick your girlfriend up you give her a kiss. The thing was they hadn't kissed in over three years.

So when she opened the door, he went to give her a peck on the cheek, as he did so Ziva turned her head so the kiss fell halfway on her lips. Definitely not his smoothest moment. The car ride to the beach was more than a little awkward after that. It wasn't until he dropped her off at the end of the evening, there picnic lunch had turned into the whole afternoon and they ate something on the boulevard before driving home that he felt confident enough for a second try. They had just gotten out of the car and she was about to step on the stairs when he pulled her towards him. Before he had time to second guess himself he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Ziva had looked up at him before her eyes moved down to his lips. Taking this as permission he ducked his head and kissed her again. This time giving Ziva the time to respond and respond she did.

The whole day he had gotten to see the various different sides of Ziva. Mostly they had just enjoyed each others company and because it was new to both of them, they treaded lightly. There was no caution or signs of treading lightly in that kiss though; no this was his badass ninja. The one that he had fallen for all that time ago and with every side he got to see from her he just fell a little bit further.

Ziva looked up from across the bullpen at him and he grinned smugly at her. She ducked her head for a moment and Tony thought he saw a blush creeping up her cheeks. He felt pretty good about himself. Then Ziva lifted her head and her eyes were full of lust and she slowly licked her lips at him.

At that Tony shot up and fell from his chair. He shook his head. He thought it had been difficult sitting across from her the past eight years. But if she could turn from dead serious, to cute, to hot within three seconds then she was going to be the death of him.

McGee stood up to help Tony unaware of what caused Tony to fall out of his chair in the first place. McGee reached out a hand and Tony took it. Patting McGee's shoulder when he stood up. "Thank you, Tim."

McGee looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want?" Mcgee asked.

"Nothing." Tony said thinking about the weekend he just had. He had done the big three, all in the space of 24 hours. Which he partly had to thank McGee for. Now as Tony sat back down behind his desk and looked at a very confident and smug Ziva he couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

**A/N: So this was it, I hope you guys have fangirled about this story as much as we did writing it. Let us know what you liked the most and what you thought about it all.** **We/I respond to all your reviews and we'd happily chat about it!**


End file.
